saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
01 To the Distant West
To the Distant West is episode 1 and the first episode of Gensoumaden Saiyuki Synopsis ''It was a time when Heaven and Earth coexisted...peacefully. Where demon and man were more than neighbors, they were brothers. Here, civilization and faith were born, the foundations of man. It was Shangri La... But then the brotherhood of man and demon turned. Man became Able, to demons Cane. They grew angry and powerful and hungry. And they convened far to the west under the command of one..." - Genjo Sanzo Genjo Sanzo, an esteemed priest of the highest order of Budha, is given the mission to travel west to discover what has made the youkai of Shangri La lose themselves to the monster inside. He is given this mission by the Sanbutsushin under the order of the Merciful Goddess, Kanzeon Bosatsu. He is also ordered to take with him three demons that he has come to know over the past three years: Son Goku, Sha Gojyo, & Cho Hakkai. Sanzo questions why he is being sent on a quest with youkai, the very creatures he is trying to stop. It is because these three demons still possess a human soul. Leaving the Keiun Temple with Goku, they set out to find Gojyo and Hakkai, who are already living together. They find themselves attacked by a band of youkai and during the scrap, they run into the other two. After defeating the demons, Sanzo tells the three of them that they are heading West and their story begins... Quotes *''"A peach is a peach is a peach. Get over it." - Son Goku'' *''"He's not my companion. It's guilt by association and that's all." - Genjo Sanzo'' *''"Pick up? What do you mean, like a Disease?" - Son Goku'' *''"We're going to look for Hakkai and Gojyo. We find them and go." - Genjo Sanzo'' *''"Sorry about the Shoushi. Beleive me, these three queens around me are more important then the four on the table." - Sha Gojyo'' *''"There is some serious spiritual shit goin' down... So you can drive a little faster if you want." - Cho Hakkai'' *''"Hmm... So we get to this India place--wherever that is--find out who's messing with magic, make sure this Gyuuma-guy stays dead, you look good for the three heads, and the demons go back to bein' our buddies, right? Let's do it!"- Son Goku'' summing up our great journey for us. Oh, the simplicity. *''"So things are bad all over. Ya know, it looks to me like Shangri La is going to Hell in a hand-basket, but I'm betting you guy have a good idea on how ta get it back." - Sha Gojyo'' *''"Uh, actually That's the first time I used it. Wasn't sure if I could pull it off. Okay, I kind of copied the move from someone else." - Cho Hakkai'' *''"They are demons, this is true, but they are also human. This is why they can retain their sense of self and not give in to the darker aura... They have a power and a spiritual strength. They are the trump-cards in you hand. Remember this... They are to be your companions and it was not the Sanbutsushin that appointed these demons to be your missionaries. The Merciful Goddess of the Heavens has decreed it to you." - The Sanbutsushin'' *''"Things can appear differently if you look with the eyes of your heart." - The Sanbutsushin'' *''"Heh, from when I was born to the day I die, the only side I'm on is mine." - Son Goku'' Gallery 01-001.png|Shangri La 01-003.png|Keiun Temple 01-004.png|Three Queens vs. Four Queens 01-005.png|The Sanbutsushin 01-006.png|Experiments to Revive Gyumaoh 01-007.png|Four Heros 01-008.png|''"Long time not see, Goku!"'' 01-009.png|''Fight!'' 01-010.png|The First Sunset West Category:Gensoumaden Episodes